Apple
by Drenn
Summary: A series of Deneve x Helen drabbles.  Mainly humor, fluff, femmeslash. Heleneve.
1. Chapter 1: Finally

**A bunch of Deneve x Helen drabbles as the ideas come to me. Because they are the closest thing this manga has to a canon pairing that's not Raki x Claire. Besides, you know you love them. **

**A bit of Tabathia x Miria too, because why not?**

**Chapter 1: Finally**

"Bwhahaha!" The most boisterous of the Seven Ghost of Pieta drunken laugh filled the tavern. "I love this place!" Helen slurred. "This is the first time a city's ever treated me to free beer for savin' em. Plus this stuff is good." Swinging an arm around the shoulders of her friend, and at the moment victim, Deneve, she held out her cup. "Right? Take a swig, Denev." None of the other Ghost were allowed to invaded Deneve's space like Helen could. From their many times working together since the founding of Miria's original group the two had grown accustomed to each other and Helen's loud personality comfortably contrasted Deneve's stoic facade. Helen was also the only one aloud to call Deneve, Denev.

Closing her eyes and ignoring her teammates slightly childish, drunken behavior Deneve shrugged her off. "I have my own mug."

"Wow," Sid, one of Claire's human friends who had joined the Ghosts for a drink during their stay in Rabona, said. "I never thought a Claymore would be able to get drunk."

"We half human, half yoma are able to break down alcohol and toxins at will." Claire explained for her friend. "Conversely, we can let alcohol into our blood should we wish it as well. In short, to become intoxicated or not is up to the individual."

"So what about you?" Sid asked. "You soaking up the booze or what?"

"I'm absorbing half of it," Claire informed her friends. "But," With a wry smile. "It looks like I'm not as weak to alcohol as I thought."

In the other half of the tavern (which had been deserted expect for the Ghost and their friends) Helen appeared to have started drunkenly dancing. "Helen's certainly having a ball." Yuma noted.

Deneve paused for a moment and glanced at Helen. "More like drinking her sorrows away."

she settled into her chair and gazed into her mug. "After hearing all of _that_," Deneve referenced the truths that Miria had revealed to them earlier. "I don't think any of us can think straight anymore..." She trailed off, alternating between staring into the her mug, and occasionally checking on Helen. Across the room Galk said something that surprised Claire. They were talking about that boy of Claire's, Raki, again.

"...Left right away for somewhere else. But, whatever the case, he's doing well." Helen caught the trail end of Galk's words.

"I see, so you're still alive... Raki." Claire whispered to herself.

"He is actually alive? I don't believe it." Deneve exclaimed, drawn into their conversation.

"Huhwhosatmawhatsit?" Helen mumbled over Deneve's shoulder.

"He had a small kid with him, just like you had him back then." Sid said.

Claire jerked her head up, surprised again by Sid's words.

"Some little girl." He continued. "When I asked if it was your kid, he shook his head and said a relative left him her. I don't think he was telling the truth, but he didn't want to talk much about her, so I dropped the subject."

"A little... Girl?" Claire wondered.

"Hmmm?" Deneve leaded forward, interested.

"Sounds like this story just got serious!" Helen proclaimed, and then collapsed onto Deneve in a fit of giggles.

"Anyway, it's been seven years since we first met him. Now he's turned into a fine man. Looks like he's been through a lot." Sid said as Claire sat in silence.

"He did mention he was going to pass through all the cities you visited together. I didn't ask where he was headed." Galk looked Claire square in the eyes, his respect for the woman had not dimmed over the years since she saved his life. "Both of you are alive. So you'll definitely met again."

Claire met his gaze, and slowly nodded her head, then broke the eye contact by looking over at Helen, who was now leaning precariously on a table that looked as if it had seen far too many tavern brawls.

"Hehehe." She giggled her signature Helen laugh. "This shit just got reaaaal!"

Deneve cleared her throat as the tavern feel silent as the Ghosts and the humans amusingly looked on to their _slightly _tipsy friend.

"Did anyone actually see how many she's had?" Miria asked the question everyone was thinking.

"I think just...one." Yuma ventured.

Galk and Sid laughed, but the Ghosts stayed silent. "She can't hold her liquor in that petite body of hers." Sid laughed.

"Actually," Cynthia looked at the humans blankly, explaining for them, "She probably just used the inverse of the breaking down of alcohol and let a lot of alcohol into her blood stream."

"So..." Miria trailed off as Helen fell from the table, which she had tried to stand on. Shifting from her seat at the speed of, well, a Claymore, Deneve deftly caught Helen with one hand as she fell.

Clearing her throat again, Deneve looked around the room as seven pairs of eyes fell on her. Realizing from Miria's amused smirk and everyone else's grins that she had accidentally drawn the short straw and got the "Take care of the drunk friend" job.

"Ah, well... I'll go take her back to our room then."

Everyone but Helen nodded and moved back to their conversations. Helen protested. "I've only 'ad one drink! Comeon, Denev!"

Already steering Helen towards the door to the stairs Deneve retorted. "You know, calling me childish nicknames that I don't like won't help you at all here..." Upon entering the stair case, as the door swung shut behind them Deneve came upon the realization that Helen probably couldn't make it up the two flights of stairs on her own. Swinging one of Helen's arms around her shoulder, and placing on hand firmly on Helen's waist Deneve half dragged Helen up the stairs. "Comeon, up you go."

Helen mumbled something under her breath, which Deneve didn't hear and didn't bother to attempt to, but Helen placed a hand on Deneve's hip and began to shuffle up the stairs. About halfway up the first flight of stairs Deneve became impatience at their slow progress up the stairs.

"Too slow." She breathed out, deciding not to ask permission and kept the words short. With a sweep she moved her other arm under Helen's legs and began to carry Helen 'bridal style'.

"Yippee! Up I go!" Helen giggled and wrapped her arms around Deneve's midsection.

"Helen, I loves ya, but you are such an idiot sometimes." Deneve complained.

"Aww, " Helen said as she snuggled up against Deneve. "Do you really mean it?"

"That's you're an idiot. Yes." Deneve sighed as they reached the door to their room. Claire's priest friend had insisted on buying out the whole inn for them – for both their comfort and other travelers. Thus, instead of the seven of them all rooming together as they normally would, Miria had divided them into three rooms with the buddy system (yes, Miria had called it the buddy system, with much giggling on – sober – Helen's part). Miria and Tabathia had one room, Claire was put in with Cynthia and Yuma, so she wouldn't run off, and Deneve and Helen got one room.

"Nah, that you loooove me." Helen said in a sing song voice.

Pushing the door open Deneve sighed again. "I never said that, Helen."

"Yes, you diiiiiiiiiiiid."

"No," Deneve rather unceremoniously dropped Helen, but even a drunk Claymore has reflexes, and Helen caught the tail of Deneve's cloak to keep from falling. "I said that I loves ya; loves ya and love you are like the difference between a teen signing a note with a heart, and the a teen saying they love their girlfriend of one week. One means the kid has a crush, the other means to back the fuck away, and run."

"You has a cruuussshhh." Helen looped her arms around Deneve.

"Helen-" A hint of anger escaped in Deneve's warning tone. That is, until she found the chapped lips of Helen's crash into hers. The short haired warrior reacted timidly at first, but then found herself kissing Helen back.

Wait. This was Helen. Deneve reminded herself. Whatever happened between them would no doubt have consequences. This was also a very, very _drunk_ Helen, who just a moment before couldn't even complete a full sentence.

Deneve pulled away (reluctantly). "Helen, no. You're drunk."

Helen laughed and Deneve felt a growing headache come on as she met a seemingly sober Helen's eyes. "Wait, are you drunk?"

"Maaayybe. I only 'ad ooone drink, Denev!"

"Fuck you, Helen. Fuck you." Deneve made to rub her eyes in frustration. No one, I repeat, no one could be closer to her than Helen, and no one could make her more frustrated. "Are you drunk or are you not?"

Instead of answering Helen drew Deneve in for another kiss. Filled by overwhelming basorexia Deneve decided to not figure out if Helen was faking drunk or not. All she knew at the moment was that she was finally kissing the girl whom, in the simplest terms possible, she had "had a crush on" since at least before Pieta.

With one hand she closed the door behind them, and with the other pushed Helen up against said door.

(Meanwhile, downstairs, in the tavern...)

Conversation in the tavern had grounded to a halt. It was not necessarily an awkward silence for the Ghosts, as they were used to being around each other without talking for seven long years, but Galk and Sid were slightly on edge.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, Miria decided to speak up, "10 gold pieces says they are getting it on."

"Please, Miria, no one would bet against you." Claire huffed.

"Wait, what?"

"Wait, who?" Sid and Galk asked simultaneously.

"Actually, I would bet against her." Tabathia, who was seated at Miria's side, said.

"Yeah?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, they are actually just making out right now."

"Ewwww, Tabby." Yuma complained.

Tabathia shrugged. "Can't help it, they aren't exactly hiding their youki signatures. I am the next God-eye after all. Trust me, there are things I'd rather not know, myself."

"Who are we talked about here?" Sid asked, very confused.

"Helen and Deneve." Claire filled them in.

"What!"

"They've fucking been head over head for each other since at least Petia. About time they made a move." Cynthia complained.

"Heck, there were sparks back on that first Awakened being hunt, right Claire?" Miria asked Claire.

"Now that you mention." Claire nodded.

"Woah, woah, woah. Step back a few steps. Deneve and Helen are gay for each other?"

"I'd say they are both pretty gay in general. Not just for each other." Tabathia nodded.

"Really?" Galk asked. "Pity."

"Boy, the gaydar, don't lie. And neither does the God-eyes."

"So.. um..." Sid started sheepishly. "How many of you guys _are _gay?"

"Exactly half." Cynthia said.

"Three and a half." Claire provided simultaneously.

"Three and half?" Galk wondered out loud.

"Well, Deneve and Helen are two. Tabby here is three. And Miria, is bi, thus, a half." Cynthia said.

"Hey!" Miria exclaimed.

"Please, Miria, no need to come out to use all, we kinda know."

"Also you and Tabby don't need to run around behind our backs, if you are with our little God-eyes, you aren't any less of a leader to us." Claire reassured Miria.

"What?" Both Sid, Galk, and Miria shouted.

"Don't try to pretend you two weren't just holding hands under the table a second ago."

Surprisingly for all of the present Ghosts Miria turned, not exactly a bright red, but definitely a shade of red. It was shy little Tabathia who reached across the table and placed her hand on her lover's cheek. Placing a short kiss on Miria's lips, she drew away and said, "There. Much better. It's it nice to be kick out of the closet, Miria?"

There was a silent moment during which Miria regained her composure and gave a brief normal Miria-style nod to Tabathia.

Deciding to save Miria from further embarrassment Claire directed their conversation back to it's original course. "So, Deneve and Helen..."

"About time." Cynthia muttered.

"It seemed like nothing was going to happen there. Seven whole years!" Miria complained.

"They just needed to get out of the North." Yuma said.

"Helen finally picked up the courage to make a move!" Cynthia said.

"As if Deneve was going to make the first move?" Tabathia uncharacteristically smirked. "That girl is too much of a gentleman to make the first move. Her hair says it all, classic dyke/butch cut."

"Woah. Deneve. Butch? Isn't everyone forgetting Undine?" Cynthia added.

"Deneve slept with Undine?" Yuma asked.

"Duh." Claire answered. "Probably one of the main reasons Helen was afraid to make a move. I mean the girl still carries around Undine's sword."

"But you know," Miria added, "Deneve called Undine's bluff before I even saw it. At heart Undine was just as insecure as the rest of us. More so, if that."

"Butch in the streets, femme in the sheets." Cynthia giggled.

The five Ghosts continued to bicker and talk about their teammates, past and present.

Galk and Sid watched amused. Sid found the perfect word for what they were both thinking. "Girls!" He sighed.

Above the tavern Helen and Deneve had the odd feeling that someone was talking about them, but brushed it off. Helen had the odd feelings she was going to have one nasty hangover the next morning, but if she got to wake up next to Deneve, it would be damn worth it.

** You guys know the drill. **

**Review, review, review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepwalking

**AU :D**

**Alright this story is loosily based off of Eva St Clare's AU Claymore Academy series of story. Check it out here. **** . com/art/Claymore-Academy-AU-Notes-78065323**

**The Pieta wing consists of the first generation of Claymore's, Clare's generation. **

**The East wing consists of the second generation of Claymore's, Clarice's generation.**

**The West wind consists of the Awaken Beings, Teressa's generation, and the male dormitories. This is also where the top students get to room (Mainly single digits, but sometimes just teacher favorites). In general it has better dorms. **

**Upperclassmen (Ranks 20 and below) Get to have their own rooms. (Jean, Miria, Deneve, ect.) Underclassmen (Rank 21 and above) have a roommate. **

**Denev is a nickname for Deneve, not a misspelling.  
**

_"Run!" Deneve screamed at Helen.  
_

_"But-" Helen protested as she made to stand her ground against the Awakened Being that was rapidly closing the distance between the two Ghosts and it. Behind it they knew were some hundred more, it was like Pieta all over again.  
_

_"We don't have time! You need to get the message to Miria-nee-san before the other Awakened beings catch up." Deneve pushed Helen aside and drew her two Claymores.  
_

_"I'm not going to leave you behind." Helen grabbed the hilt of her sword.  
_

_"No, save the others. Please, Helen." Deneve pleaded. "Run, Helen, run!"  
_

_Grimily Helen nodded and turned her back on Deneve, releasing her youki Helen began sprinting towards Miria's group-_

-And ran into a wall.

"Huh?" Helen looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" Cautiously Helen stood on her feet as she looked around at dimly lit yet an eerily familiar room. "Oh no." She sighed. "I must have been sleep walking again. And what a funny dream. Running around with swords and fighting monsters, sounds like an action anime..."

Slowly getting to her feet Helen tried to figure out if she was still in her own dorm room. From the various male school uniforms laying on the floor she seduced she was not in fact in her own dorm room. Or chances were, her own dorm wing. Peering throw the dark Helen tried to pin point the tell tale sliver of light that would mark the door to the hall. Upon spotting it she slide as carefully as she could to the door. Fumbling in the dark for the handle she accidentally hit the light switch.

Suddenly everything was illuminated. "Shit." Helen exclaimed.

"Who is there?" A familiar voice groggily asked.

"Deneve!" Helen nearly squealed with relief.

"Helen?" Deneve called back from the other side of the dorm room. "What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?"

Turning Helen saw her friend wade through the knee deep uniforms - which suddenly made sense, several of the girls at the Academy bugged the MIBs to lengthen the skirt length. In order to save money the school had let everyone decide which uniform they would wear; most girl keep the skirt but a few started wearing the trousers and tie get up.

Currently, Helen was dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants. Helen attempted not to think about what she was wearing underneath the baggy T-shirt, or how adorable Deneve looked running her hand through her hair. Rubbing the rheum from her eyes Deneve repeated her question. "So...?"

"I... Don't know..." Helen managed.

"You could have just asked if you wanted to talk."

"No, I mean I-" A rhymed clicking noise was heard.

"Sh!" Deneve hissed and suddenly Deneve pushed Helen against the wall and pressed her hand to her mouth, silencing her.

"Mmmmfth!" Helen exclaimed, (and tried again not think about how close their bodies were) but her senpai's odd movements were quickly explained.

A sharp rap came on the door from outside. "Number 15, Deneve, it's past lights out time." The soft yet threatening voice of their senpai, Galatea, carried easily through the door.

"Sorry, Galatea-senpai, my feet were cold so I had to find a pair of socks." Deneve was as cool and collected as she always was, never mind the time of night. As per usual her manners were as crisp and refined as the collar on her shirt. Which, when Helen thought about, was an odd thing considering how messy Deneve's room appeared to be.

"I heard voices." The skepticism in her frown could be heard through the door.

"Are you implying you don't talk to yourself when your alone, Galatea-senpai?"

"Hmph." Galatea paused. "Very well then."

"I'll turn my lights back off as soon as I find a clean pair. Sorry to trouble you, senpai."

"Alright." Through the door Deneve and Helen heard the clicking noise – which they now reconsigned as the sound of Galatea's boots against the tiled hallway floor - fade off into the distance.

"Wow, see she really is God Eye Galatea, Deneve." Helen whispered through Deneve's hand.

Deneve nodded, but still didn't remove her hand from Helen's mouth as she stared intently at the door, straining her ears to make sure that Galatea's footsteps were gone. Finally satisfied that Galatea was gone Deneve took her hand from Helen's mouth, though the distance between the two was still very small. _Close enough to kiss_, Deneve thought, and then wondered where the thought had come from. Though the underclassmen was very cute...

"So what were you saying before about why you're in my room at this time of night?" Deneve asked.

"I'm so sorry Deneve-senpai it's just that..." Helen trailed off, she wasn't one to be embarrassed most of the time but sleep waking into someone else's dorm room – especially the room of the hot upperclassmen that she may or may not have been pining over since the start of the year and her arrival at Claymore Academy - at night wasn't exactly a normal occurrence for her. "Ummm, promise not to tell."

The stoic smiled faintly to reassure the underclassmen. "I promise."

"Well, I kinda have a sleepwalking problem." For the first time that Helen had seen Deneve cracked a grin. Not one of her faint smiles – which did not make Helen's heart flutter at all, by the way – but a full out grin. She even let out a small, deep chuckle that echoed through her chest.

"It's not funny!" Helen exclaimed.

Quickly Deneve regained her composure and returned to her normal state. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, this is just a very strange and funny incident in general."

Helen blushed. "That's okay, Deneve-senpai."

"Ah! No need to call me senpai, Helen. You can just call me Deneve. Denev if you really like, I guess." Deneve smiled. _Gahhh, _Helen thought, _how can she be so charming even in the middle of the night? _

"Alright, Denev. Well, I best be going. Clare, my roommate, is probably worrying about me. I normally don't sleepwalk out of the room, just into a wall or something."

Deneve's eyes widen slightly. "Oh, no! You can't go out there! It's passed lights out time."

"Ummm, Denev, I'm pretty sure I've already broken the rules twice tonight, though both accidentally."

"Ah, no." Deneve amended her speech. "I mean Galatea is out there now. There's no way you should risk it. Even though your room is only eight doors down-" _She knows where my room is? _"You do not want to get caught by Galatea. I was once when I was a first year." Deneve shuddered at the memory.

"Well," Helen smiled. "I guess I'll just stay here then!"

"Yeah..." Deneve ran her left hand through her short hair again, thinking. Helen noticed that unlike other Claymore Academy students, she wore her identifying wristband on her left wrist.

"Why do you wear your wristband on your left wrist?" Helen asked curiously.

Deneve frowned. "I don't." Helen pointed to the wrist band on her wrist.

"Yes, you do."

"Ah," Realization filled Deneve's face. "That's not mine. See," She said holding up her right wrist to reveal a second wrist band. "This is mine."

"You have two wristbands?" Helen asked, confused.

Deneve's face darkened significantly. "It's my girlfriend's old wristband. She graduated last year."

Helen's mood fell, sure she was alone in Deneve's dorm room with her, but she was taken. _Curiosity killed the cat. _

"Undine and I broke up shortly afterward though, couldn't make the college/high school and long distance relationship work out. There were other problems too. But I like to keep the wristband around. I'm over her, but... I don't know, the second wristband has become my thing on campus, plus I've just gotten used to it..."

Helen giggled the signature Helen laugh. _Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought it back_.

Deneve smiled sheepishly. "Strange, I know, but whatever. Anyway. You can have the bed."

"What?" Helen seemed to have lost Deneve trail of thought.

"The bed. You can have it tonight. I'm not going to make my guest sleep on the floor. Even if chances are she'll just walk right out of it anyway."

"Ah. Where will you sleep?"

"On, the floor. I'll be fine. Really." Deneve reassured her guest and turned to clear a small hole in the mounds of laundry, dirty and clean, on her floor. "I'll just take one of the sheets and one of the pillows." She said as she grabbed them from the bed, which surprisingly looked far too well kept for Deneve to have just rolled out of it. "There, all yours, Helen." Deneve motioned at the bed.

"Oh, alright." Helen nodded as she climbed into the single bed. With a click Deneve turned the lights back off. "Good night, Deneve."

"More like, good morning." Helen laughed and snuggled into the covers. Far too cold for Deneve to have been sleeping in just moments before, she noticed. From the bed Helen heard the sound of Deneve lightly padding across the room and settling into the cocoon of clothes and sheets she had made herself on the floor.

2:37 The red flashing lights of Deneve's digital alarm clock read.

2:38. Helen shifted trying to find a more comfortable position in fall asleep in. Deneve sighed.

2:39 Deneve readjusted her sheets.

2:40 "Why don't you sleep in your bed?" Helen asked, already knowing that Deneve was still awake.

"It's too comfortable. I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

2:41 _What if Galatea comes back to check on me? _Deneve thought. _Helen will obviously get in trouble for spending the night in my room then. And she's in plan view on the bed from the door, too. Think Deneve think._

2:42 _Gaah, _Helen thought, _I hope Deneve doesn't think I'm some wimpy first year who can't even sneak back to her room properly. And she's so nice, letting me sleep in her bed, even if she doesn't sleep there normally. I wonder where she sleeps normally?_

2:43 _Maybe if I were to sleep in the bed with Helen, then if Galatea came back to check on me she'd only see me in the bed from the door and Helen won't get in trouble. But what if Helen gets the wrong idea. I'm not even interested in her like that... Though now that I think of it... Oh, what the hell._

2:44 _Fuck it all. _"Helen, can I sleep next to you?" _ There are no alternative motives here. I am not just wanting to sleep by this cute little first year. Nope. No motives at all._

Beneath the covers Helen blushed, unknown to her temporary roommate, but giggled. "What is the big bad upperclassmen afraid of the dark? Had a bad dream?"

"Helen!" Deneve growled in exasperation.

"Of course you can sleep in your own bed silly, Denev."

Slowly in the dark Deneve climbed into the far side of the bed, slipping under the covers. "There." Helen said. "All better."

Deneve would have growled in exasperation again but it had been a while since she had shared a bed with another human, and well it was actually nice. The bed was small and Deneve was forced to cuddle up close to Helen – not that either of them seemed to mind.

Semi-consciously Helen aligned her breaths to the deep breaths of Deneve behind her. "You sure this is alright with you?" Deneve asked, ever the polite one. At the whisper in her ear Helen nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Yeah, this is fine. More than fine." Helen breathed out.

Comforted that her bed-mate wasn't uncomfortable Deneve moved a little closer to Helen, so they were sharing the same pillow. Upon closing her eyes Deneve fell asleep almost instantaneously, with a smile on her face.

…...

When she woke up the next morning Deneve smiled at the sight of her sleeping bed companion. Sometime during the few hours of the night Helen had turned from laying on her back to facing Deneve. Her arms were wrapped around Deneve's waist as if she was a giant teddy bear. In turn Deneve found she had slung an arm over Helen protectively.

Gently Deneve eased herself out of Helen's grip as to not wake her and, checking the clock found she had enough time to get to the shower before morning breakfast. Grabbing one of her clean uniforms from the floor, Deneve scribbled a quick note to Helen just in case she woke before she returned from the upperclassmen bathroom at the end of the Pieta wing.

After showering Deneve rushed back to her dorm room to find that she didn't need to, and that Helen, was in fact still sleeping through her comings and goings of the morning. Deciding it was time to wake Helen, before she sleepwalked into someone else's room, Deneve gently shook Helen's shoulder.

"Just... Five more minutes, Clare." She muttered.

"Time to wake up, Helen." Deneve faintly smiled.

"Three more minutes, Clare." Helen mumbled.

"You're adorable when you're sleepy, Helen."

"Dwhat?" Helen raised her head above the covers. "Oh, Deneve. Hi. Tell Clare to give me two more minutes." She burrowed underneath the covers again.

Sighing Deneve apologized in advance. "Sorry about this, Helen." Ripping the covers off the sleeping Claymore.

"Cold!" Helen shot up. "Ah, Deneve! What are you doing in my dorm room?"

Deneve chuckled. "You're the one in my dorm room, and my bed, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... Sleepwalked in here, didn't I..." Helen trailed off, for only then did she realized how her host was dressed. Deneve was wearing her school uniform, or at least the start of it. Her collared shirt was not yet tucked in nor fully buttoned, only two buttons in the center were buttoned revealing a pale, yet toned abdomen and a bit cleavage. The tie hung slackly around Deneve's neck and was yet to be fully tied. Her hair was also still wet from the shower, and when she shook her head – like a dog, Helen noted amused – water flew from it and the ends spiked up. Deneve was a hot mess.

Amused Deneve caught Helen staring, and might have said something of it if a sharp knock on the door didn't interrupt them. "Number 16. Deneve. It's almost breakfast, you coming?" A voice from outside the door asked.

"Hall Monitor!" Helen panicked.

Deneve smiled. "It's fine. That's not Galatea, you're safe." Opening the door Deneve greeted Miria.

"Hey, Miria." She nodded.

"You coming to breakfast like that, girl?" Miria asked, commenting on Deneve's half dressed nature.

"I just came back from the showers." Deneve explained.

"Ah, alright then. I'll wait for you while you finish getting ready." Miria said as she stepped into the dorm room.

"Alright." Deneve ducked out of the main room and into the bathroom. (Upperclassmen got private toilets and sinks in their rooms, but had to go to the wing bathroom to shower)

It was only after she closed the door behind her that Miria noticed Helen sitting on Deneve's bed. "And who do we have here? Wait let me try to remember... Number 22? A first year?"

Helen blushed but nodded. "Helen." She introduced herself.

"Well, I'm Miria. You probably just know me as the scary Hall Patrolling upperclassmen. Sorry if I've every caused you trouble, but it's my job. I'll remember that your a _friend_" Miria put a little extra emphasis on the word friend, but nothing too much. "Of my Deneve here, and in the future I'll cut you some slack." Miria smiled.

"Good to meet you." Helen nodded.

Then Deneve came back into the room and grabbed her jacket off her desk. "Shall we go, Deneve?" Miria asked. Deneve half nodded and looked at Miria then at Helen. Some unspoken agreement was reached between the two and Miria said she's wait outside.

"Alright, time to go Miss Sleepwalker. Back to your dorm room you go." Placing a light kiss on Helen's lips Deneve pushed the still dazed first year out of her dorm room. "I trust you don't need me to walk you down to you room." Deneve nodded at Helen.

"Off you go now, 22." Miria smiled at Helen.

...

(extra scene)

Walking down the hall with a dazed expression on her face Helen arrived at her dorm door. Knocking on the door Helen called to have her roommate let her in. "Clare! Comeon! Open the door."

Clare opened the door fully dressed in her uniform. Before she could ask. Helen interrupted as she walked in the door. "You'll never guess what happened last night!"

"Yeah, where were you last night, Helen? Did you sleepwalk into the West wing again? You're not in trouble, right?"

"Far from it." Helen giggled. "I accidentally sleepwalked into Deneve's room!"

"Deneve?" Another voice from the room asked. Helen froze in her tracks.

"Oh, hey Jean." Helen said, thoroughly surprised by the upperclassmen, Number 9, Jean's appearance in her room.

"G'morning." Jean yawned as she walked over from Clare's bed to the doorway where Clare and Helen where standing. "What were you doing in Deneve's room last- _Yawn!_ - night?"

"I, ummm, sleepwalked into her room on accident. I sleepwalk."

"Ah." Jean nodded as she wrapped and arm around Clare's waist and gently kissed the younger and shorter girl's forehead.

"Ahhh..." Helen trailed off a little lost for words. "This sure happened overnight..."

"Yeah..." Clare nodded.

"I suddenly feel as if the fact that I slept in Deneve's bed last night doesn't even hold a candle to what happened between you two last night..."

**I might actually expand on this one. I like it. In fact,a lot. I might also write an sequel to chapter 1's story, maybe. Sorta of like the, the next day type thing.**

**And, I know I used the phrase "Deneve's faint smile." "Deneve faintly smiled." Too often but you know, she deserves the title of the Faint Smile more that Teressa because honestly, have you ever seen Deneve really smile. No. It's only a faint smile where the edges of her mouth turn upward when she's amused. Normally by Helen.**

**Anyway. Here's where I drew my inspiration for the Claymore male uniforms. Go and be a rapid fan and love this. **** . **

http:/ i15 . photobucket . com/albums/a396/sharikqah/Walls/ClaymoreDogs1 . gif

**You know the drill. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Thunder Lightening and Apples

**Chapter 3: Thunder and Lightening and Apples**

A flash briefly illuminated the insides of a dark room. A single figured was crouched by what passed for a window.

"One one-thousand. Two one-thousand. Three one-thousand. Four one-thousand." A nearly childish voice whispered.

Crash!

Rumbling...

Another flash temporarily blinded the rooms occupant.

"One one-thousand. Two one-thousand. Three one-thous-"

Crash!

A flash quickly followed the rumbling as thousands of droplets of water fell from the sky.

"One one-thousand. Two one-thousand. Three one-thousand. Four one-thousand. Five one-thousand."

Crash!

Yet another flash.

"One one-thousand. Two one-thous-"

"I never would have pegged you as one childish enough to count the time between thunder and lightening, Helen." A second figure slide into the room and crossed to stand next to Helen.

"Four one-"

Crash!

"Goddamn it, Deneve, you made me loss my count."

"Mhmm?" Deneve acknowledged her role in Helen's forgetfulness, but made no apology as she made to lean against the wall next to the window.

"I brought you something." Deneve turned to glance at her partner and, as if late, lover, but in the darkness even with Claymore night vision could only make out the outline of her face.

"What'd you bring me?" Helen asked with childish delight as she turn from her cross-legged sitting position. It even looked as if she was thumping her knee in excitement the way only a young boy would if he was about to receive a piece of cake.

"Mhmm. It's an apple."

"Ohhhh-"

Flash!

Immediately Helen became preoccupied with counting the time between the thunder and the lightening again. "One one-thousand. Two one-thousand."

"Six one-thousand. Four one-thousand!" Deneve whispered quietly to try to mess Helen up.

Crash! The deep rumbling in the sky echoed longer this time, the lightening strike was probably in the same region of the mountain range as the Ghosts now.

"Six one-thousand!" Helen said, proud not to have gotten messed up by Deneve's counting. "That's thirty kilometers away."

Deneve frowned. "No, it's two kilometers away."

Another flash lit up the room. This time there was barely any time before the huge rumbling of the sky's laugh threatened to deafen the two Ghosts.

"It was six seconds away, so you times by five and you get the number of kilometers away the strike was." Helen stated.

"It was six seconds away, so you divided by three and get two kilometers." Deneve informed Helen.

"The Sister at my orphanage always told me that since God knew he wouldn't want to blind and deafen you at the same time, so he separated the thunlightender which comes down from the sky into both thunder and lightening. And the way to tell how far away the strike is to times the number of seconds by five and you get the number of kilometers." Helen looked up from her position on the floor to stare incredulously at her companion. "Duh."

"Helen, the name of this sister didn't happen to be Galatea, and was pulling your leg, was she?"

"Deneve, why would a former single digit, God-eye, of the organization decide to become a Sister at some orphanage, that would just be silly."

"Hmm." Deneve agreed, remembering that they were still in the North during the time skip, thus rendering the whole Galatea joke that the author had been building up for completely useless.

"So therefore since, Galatea is not in fact a nun, I must be right."

Deneve sighed. "I don't know, but what if Galatea _did_ end up becoming a nun? What then?"

"That would be as likely as Galatea hurting her eyes just so the Organization couldn't find their "God-eye" again. She has way too big of an ego to ever live modestly as a Sister. Or blind!" Helen was suddenly in Deneve's face, much more concerned about her now hypothetical idea of a blind, Galatea acting as a nun.

"But what if...?" Deneve logically had to ask, as there was of course a small chance that Galatea actually would end up as a blind nun.

"Slave for a day." Helen proposed, her pinky finger held out for the solemn oath of the Pinky Promise. Sighing at Helen's childish antics Deneve curled her pinky around Helen's. "Deal. If Galatea does by any chance end up a nun-"

"A _blind_ nun." Helen corrected.

"- A blind nun, then you get to be my slave for a day." Helen nodded in agreement, thinking Helen's immature actions were over, Deneve was surprised when Helen grasped her pinky tighter.

"And-if-I-win-you-have-to-give-me-free-apples-every-day-starting-now!" Helen poured out and then took her pinky back triumphantly.

"Dammit, Helen." Deneve cursed.

"Pinky promise!" Helen jeered. "Anyway, I'm right."

"No, sound travels through the air at 335 meters per second, which is one kilometer ever three seconds. Light travels-

Another flash of lightening blinded Helen and Deneve again.

"One-one thousand, two-one thousand-" Helen went back to counting.

"Light travels at 300,000,000 meters per second, so you will basically see the lightening at an instantaneous speed even for our half yoma skills. If lightening were-"

Crash!

"12 one-thousand!" Helen said above Deneve, who had closed her eyes in exasperation but continued to raddled of facts she had thought she had long ago forgotten, doing quick calculations in her head for the ones that she had.

"- to strike, say six miles away, we would see it .00003 seconds after the strike and hear is 28.3 seconds afterward. Therefore we divide the number of seconds by the number 3 and get the number of kilometers. So this most recent strike was-"

"Sixty kilometers away!" Helen raised her voice.

"Four kilometers away." Deneve finished, her voice even, and her eyes still closed.

"Sixty kilometers." Helen yelled, ignoring the fact that the other five Ghost were probably trying to get their (little needed, but well appreciated) sleep for the night.

"Four kilometers." Deneve corrected.

"Sixty kilometers!"

"Four kilometers away." Deneve began to raise her voice just slightly, a hint of threatening menace in it.

"Four kilometers!" Helen said.

"Sixty kilometers." Helen cackled with glee from her successful attempt at tripping up Deneve. The short haired warrior rolled her eyes underneath her eyelids. "Helen, you know I meant four kilo-" Deneve was cut off by her lover's lips.

Deneve's high end intellectual, many one-sided, conversation and thought process was cut short as her breath hitched in her thought and her main thought process went from calculating mathematics to, "Oh, soft."

Crash! Another boom of thunder was heard, but the two weren't paying attention anymore.

Even though Deneve's eyes are still closed she could feel Helen begin to grin through the kiss and she weaved her hand through the longed haired Ghost's hair, and shifted forward into the kiss. When Helen bit Deneve's lower lip and added tongue to the kiss Deneve found herself grinning into the kiss too. A minute of so in, Deneve _would_ have started to wonder exactly how far they were going, if not for the fact that her thought process had only expanded from "Oh, soft." to "Hmmmm, Helen."

Suddenly Helen jerked away from Deneve's embrace. Confused only momentarily Deneve couldn't help but smile when Helen's words reached her ears.

"Is that an _apple_ that you have?"

* * *

_(Almost seven years, one time skip, and several chapters later, the Ghost arrived at Rabona where an Awakened Being was laying waste to the holy city.)_

"Who are you?" The Awakened Being asked.

"You do not need to know, because you will die here." Clare said.

After a very short battle the Ghost defeated the Awakened Being. (Awakened Beings? The Ghost ate them for breakfast. Everyone knows that once you go to the mountains for training you come back a BAMF that no one can defeat except your arch rival.)

Deneve and Helen soon found themselves facing a very familiar Ex-Claymore with a certain sense of deja vu.

Galatea was looking very... nun-ily.. and well... blind.

"You have got to be shitting me." Helen and Deneve exclaimed together.

**Wow, I'm really updating this fic fast. With this chapter I'll have more chapters than reviews. So, you all should review more... Um... Yup... **

**Heleneve. You know you ship it.**


End file.
